Aleph's life storyHe's based on the character Link
by SakuraandRunofan01
Summary: This is about my Character named Aleph and what has happened in his life. He's a descendant of Link. But will he ever find out the truth about him? And will he be able to save the land of Hyrule from ruin?


**Well guys this is my first fan fic… I'm open for any previews good or bad… But don't comment on me with my grammar or spelling I know I've made mistakes. I've done 6 chapters all together of this so far but I'm not going to update until I get at least 8 previews and I wont continue to update after that unless I get atleast 1 preview so I know someone is still reading it ^^. If you want to know more about me just ask and I'll be glad to tell you… But enough talk let's get on with why you're hear shall we..?**

_**Aleph's life story**_

_**Chapter 1: The rise of a new hero**_

In a land covered with flowers and trees there once was this guy named Aleph he was a farmer and he had no idea what lied ahead of him he actually was a hero this is a story about brave Aleph's life and how he became the hero we know now it all started on a nice summers day when his dad called for him. "Aleph, Aleph time to get up Aleph we need to do more planting today." As Aleph was a farmer and he hated his work but he was good at it his dad was also teaching him the way of the sword he was way better than his dad.

"Ok father I'm coming." ~sigh why do I have to do this stupid work anyway it's not like we'll run out of crops anytime soon and the cows are fine as well oh well sigh. ~ Aleph always thought that when he was about to do his chores.

"Hurry up Aleph we haven't got all day." His Father commanded.

"Yes father." Aleph said sighing ~Oh dad it's not like we need them anymore but I'll do what I have to do~ Aleph then went outside and followed his dad. "What are we planting today father?"

"My dear Aleph we are planting these fine onions for your mother."

~Lousy Onions I hate onions why can't she plant them herself? ~ "Oh ok father." Aleph said as he picked up a shovel and started to dig.

~That's my boy, I have a feeling that you Aleph will grow up to be a fine you-~ His thoughts got interrupted by a loud bang in the distance he then saw these two strange monsters heading towards the house. "Aleph hide you need to hide right now while I go to the house to get your mother we will join you shortly now hide."

"But Fathe-"

"I said Hide." Aleph then nodded and went to the family hiding place and saw his Father go to their house to get his mother but he never came back all Aleph saw was flames coming from his house with no one except the creatures come out of his house, Aleph then came out of his hiding place with his trusty sword in his hand and attacked the two creatures he managed to kill one but the other got away with his sister. He just watched hopelessly at his sister going further and further away. He then quickly ran into the house looking for his parents but the flames where to rough but that didn't stop him from finding his parents after awhile he found his dad lying on top of his mum crying.

"Father what's wrong?" Aleph asked looking sad.

"Aleph what are you doing here leave you need to leave now or you'll die I'm trapped in here with your mother don't worry about us where done for leave us NOW." Aleph just stood there sad and felt like to cry but didn't. "NOW ALEPH GET OUT OF HERE GO." His dad repeated.

"But Fath-"

"I SAID GO." His dad said as a bit of the roof collapsed in front of him and his son. "Please Aleph just get out I don't want to lose you as well please save your sister and always remember us." His dad said sadly. "Please just go."

"Father….. I won't leave you Father I won't I need you Father I don't know what to do." Aleph said as he started to cry.

"Aleph listen to me you need to get out of here even if it means your mother and I don't come out alive you need to save yourself and your sister don't worry Aleph you will be fine now go." His Father said with his last breath.

"FATHER." Aleph yelled as he ran out of the flaming house. He then turned around and watched his house burn down with his parents inside. "I swear on my life father I will save my sister and I swear I will avenge your death." Aleph said coldly he then turns around and heads off in the direction the creature went but after awhile he was exhausted he fell to the ground from exhaustion then some little elve looking people came up to him and took him to their home. They where the exact species Aleph was but he didn't know that his parents he grew with were not his real parents he didn't even know that he was adopted, when Aleph awoke he saw these little creatures in is face staring at him. "W-What are you? Who are you? Where am I?" Aleph asked with a frightened tone in his voice.

"Hehehehe it's nice to see you have finally awoken oh chosen one."

"Chosen one?"

"Yes Chosen one you are meant to become a hero ever since we saw you from your birth we knew that you were meant to become the next hero."

"W-What do you mean next Hero what do you mean ever since I was born you knew I was going to be the chosen one I've never seen your kind before who or what are you?"

"Oh great Hero we are Hylian as are you I see your human parents never told you?"

"Never told me what and I'm not a Hylian I'm human."

"Oh I see, you are not human oh great hero you are indeed a Hylian."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Aleph you were adopted."

"What adopted you're lying my parents would have told me if I was adopted right?"

"Well Aleph it seems like they didn't but they did a fine job in raising you I can see."

"Yes they did and my father trained me the ways of the sword so you better watch out, you better tell me the truth. I'm the best in my whole family that just got killed by 2 creatures and I killed the leader the other managed to escape with my sister." Aleph said unsheathing his sword.

"Ah Aleph why do you think you are so good at sword fighting is your 'Father' as you call him or was your 'Father' any good at sword fighting?"

"….."

"Well was he? See no answer as I thought he wasn't if he was your true father do you think you would be as good as you are with your sword?"

"….."

"Well Aleph I reckon it's time for you to meet your true parents." Then 2 Hylians came out of the shadows.

"H-Hi A-Aleph we errr we are sorry that errr your foster parents have perished but errr the land of Hyrule needs your help."

"H-Hyrule how do you expect me to save the whole land by myself its suicide."

"Well Aleph you will find companions on your way to rescue your sister you will find new friends and might gain a fairy and might not but Aleph you will be fine as long as you have your trusty sword and as long as you live and as long you have your courage and strength then you will be fine." Aleph just stood there shocked at the news he never thought that he was a chosen hero he never thought that the only reason he came to this world was to save the land of Hyrule from darkness he always thought that he would always have to live as a farmer boy for the rest of his life until now he was happy and sad at the same time he was happy that he finally doesn't have to work at the farm any more and that he has a chance to do what he always wanted to do but he was sad that he would never be able to see his parents that he grew up with his whole life again he only had his sister left but if she died then he would have no one left. He then finally said.

"But what if I die? What if my companions die? Then what happens?"

"Well the land will fall into darkness for all eternity and if you die all hope his lost we will be doomed to live in darkness for the rest of our life." Aleph then stood still.

"R-Really so if I fail the land is doomed? Talk about pressure." Aleph said trying to make his nerves at ease.

End chapter 1

**Well there you go you guys ^^. I actually like this chapter because I think it's good for an opening chappy… Tell me what you think. So please preview ^^ don't forget too ^^. And if you like my story then continue to read… Chapter 7 is on it's way too and I think it's one of the best chapters I've written so if you want more and find out what happens next then don't forget to preview ^^.**


End file.
